Unconditional Love
by dreamless.reality
Summary: No matter what happens, baby I will always love you. Troyella oneshot.


**Unconditional Love  
**

**Summary:** No matter what happens, baby I will always love you. Troyella oneshot.

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. This story is pure a fanfic created for the High School Musical fandom.

This fic is rated M for a reason.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The clock beside the bed read two-thirty as Troy sat deep in thought against the headboard of the bed. Gabriella laid in peaceful sleep, finally exhausted from the last night. He could feel the strong grip of obsession wind its way around his heart as he looked down at her soft head nestled deep into the pillow as she lay on her side. He knew for certain that he loved her more than life itself, knew that he would do anything for her, anything at all. As from the moment her laid eyes on her, Gabriella Anne Montez belonged to him and him alone.

Smiling slowly he touched her head and ran his finger's through her long curls. Gabriella made a small mewing sound as she pushed her head further into the pillow. He was amazed and how much he felt changed inside. Everything seemed clearer, more focused he knew that this is where he's supposed to be.

Looking down at Gabriella he was so sure that this is where he wanted to be. That this is where he stopped looking for answers and started to look for questions. His life could not have more complete.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The cold air was biting at her feet the moment she stepped out of her car. Scarf wrapped lightly around her neck was pulled tighter, trying to save the heat from escaping her body.

The heat of the house had somehow called out to her, drawing her closer to the house. Yet she found a silent comfort in the cold night air. Her entire body had begun to fight off the cold, turning inward, sending signals, her body shivering. But she stood firmly planted, letting the cold lick her skin greedily, and found herself feeling the pin of a reality so brand new.

Taking in great breaths of the cold air, her lungs protested, she gripped the door handle; the very door that would allow her to enter the very party she has been dreading. The past few days had washed over her in such a cascade that she hasn't had time to allow herself to see them for what they were. Running into Troy, the phone calls, showing up on her balcony after all these years. His kiss as he moved down her neck after she let him in, his hands all over her body, the one perfect night she spent in his arms. But above all was the rush of emotions that second her eyes landed on his blue ones. The same emotions that excited her in high school whenever he was around her.

Pulling herself together, she was went to open the door when the door suddenly opened revealing a much older looking Troy.

"Hi," she almost whispered, and was more than aware of the multitude of eyes that were suddenly fixed on them in an odd fascination.

"Hi," he whispered back, and relief soon flooded her as he flashed "her" smile. "I'm glad you decided to come. Everyone's still waiting for you." Troy said as he welcomed her into his house. For a man who just reached 28, the house was simply gorgeous. The lights were dimly light throughout the entry of the building, the curtains were pulled up high to expose the front steps of his house, and the only Christmas decor was the tree.

Her eyes wandered around the room noticing familiar faces of his family members. His family who have been like her second family.

Troy knew the reason why she was here. He knew she wanted answers, one night stands were not Gabriella's things. And knowing Gabriella, he knew that she would want some answers.

Troy felt the hesitation that was evident in Gabriella. Her timing was horrible. Was she expecting him alone on Christmas eve?

"We'll talk later," he was in her ear now, and she couldn't help but shiver when the goosebumps ran down her arm. Now all she could manage was a nod. It was quite ridiculous the effect he had on her instantly.

She knew things weren't settled, they were still in that place that she hated more than anything. But she wasn't willing to loose what relationship they did have.

She had learned long ago that she needed him in her life, even if just as her friend. There was some part that he completed, and only he could complete. It sounded silly, but those were the only words she could ever find to half way justify her need for him.

He had moved his hand till it was on her back, and she cursed the heavy jacket for keeping the heat from his hand away from her senses. She loved how it felt when the heat radiated through her the minute they had contact. But the stupid jacket and the stupid jacket kept her from that momentary bliss.

As wonderful as she felt at the moment that they seemed to at least be able to have this, the dread had already begun to pool in her stomach. Talking was a good thing, except when it was about this issue.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

In the distance she spotted Troy sitting alone. Apparently he either intended to have time to himself, or he was keeping every one away. It was late and everyone went home. He glanced at her, and his intentions were clear when he motioned her over. She took her deepest breath, and slowly made her way across the tiled floor.

"Hi," it seemed to be the only way to start any conversation with him today that wasn't angry.

"Hi," and so it seemed to be the same for him.

She fell in to the chair across from him, and took longer than necessary to take a sip from her drink. She was avoiding his eyes, and she was certain he knew it. Damn it, she hadn't meant to look so nervous in front of him, look so unsure, look so young.

"I don't really want to have this conversation in here, Gabriella, but we have to have it somewhere, and soon. So, we might as well get it all out. Let's just try and keep our voices down," he was starring at her, and she took her time looking up to meet his stare. She only nodded.

"I admit, there is something not right going on. Because clearly we are both miserable half the time," her heart slammed in to her throat, and she felt like someone had taken every last amount of air from her lungs.

Did he want this to stop, he miserable because he was with her, or because he couldn't be with her. Once again she only nodded.

"I honestly don't know how to fix it though. You know as well as I do, that we can't just do this. Gabriella, we can only keep this quiet," he paused because she knew she had just given her usual rolling eyes.

"Then what do suggest we do, we can't have a repeat of what happened . You do know that right?," she finally spoke.

"Look, I don't have the answers to everything. What happened last week was amazing and I can't see how we are going to ignore it." Troy informed her as he ran a hand through his hair, clearly frustrated with something.

Gabriella breath hitched into her throat as her eyes were drawn from the top of Troy's messy dark hair, down to his responsive and reflective eyes, his straight nose to his wide smiling mouth, his deep long jaw-line. His throat that swallowed while she continued her perusal.

Troy in seeing Gabriella take in what she was looking at, had his own roam of her body.

Her hair was curled in large ringlets around her slightly turned up face, hanging loose past her shoulders. Her large brown expressive eyes, that could turn from sharp and bossy one minute to soft and excited the next where now large with something akin to amazement, wonderment, and excitement. Her chin was tilted and heart shaped widening when she smiled, but her lips…

Soft and responsive, full and sensual and he couldn't get enough of kissing them. Oh has he missed her.

A long delicate neck that widened out for her shoulders, shoulders that have carried thousand books. Long slender arms and a beautiful chest area that ached to be kissed. The strapless dress did nothing to hide what was tantalizingly inside it, he could tell by the deep drawing of her breath that he was effecting her as much as she was effecting him. It showed as her own eyes traveled down his body to that area that was becoming painfully obvious just how much she was effecting him. Down to her slender well toned legs, that shifted restlessly on the tiled floor.

"Tr-roy?"

His eyes finished their undressing and traveled back up to her face as desire pooled in her eyes,

"Y-es Gabriella?"

She licked her lips again as her hands made small gestures, as she tried to think of what else to say. The room was steaming up, they were like two magnets drawn to each other, the atmosphere was electric.

He never gave her a chance to finish whatever she was about to say, reaching over he grabbed the area of the dress that was tucked around her breasts with his fingers and pulled her to him for a deep, passionate kiss.

Gabriella responded back reverently as she wound her long arms around his neck as her body was pushed flush against his. Troy moaned deep in his throat as he allowed his hands to travel down her body until he could move them around her waist and dip them lower.

With Gabriella holding his head against her's to deepen the kiss he welcomed hungrily, it allowed the dress she had so tightly wrapped around her to rise higher on her body and now instead of being just along the top of her thighs – it was higher. Grabbing at the soft flesh at the top of her thighs he began caressing and squeezing it. This caused Gabriella to make a sound almost feral in nature as she shivered against him. A chain reaction occurred inside Troy that allowed the lion inside his chest growl and prance around, and his erection strained more painfully against the softness of her belly.

With one swift movement he lifted Gabriella up onto his hips, the change in stance allowed her to wrap her long legs around his waist. Both moaned at the same time as Troy broke the kiss panting, giving Gabriella with the most lust filled look that had his eyes burning darkly into her's,

"I-I think we should take this somewhere a little more comfortable than in here?"

Gabriella smiled as she kissed the top of his nose and was rewarded with a look.

"I don't care, as long as you don't stop kissing me."

His room was dark, with only his bedside light the only source of light shining mutely in the corner.

Pushing her opposite the wall, he reached down and kissed her heavily. Pulling off his shirt proved to be a hard task.

His lips found hers eager, the taste of mint on her tongue. She couldn't suppress the small moan that escaped, and she heard Troy sigh in return. His hands were immediately at the edge of her shirt, making a slow path till he reached skin. Her hands had snuck up his back, the feel of his spine under her fingers. She pushed herself closer, trying to signal to Troy her impatience.

Moments passed, their hands wandering everywhere they could come in to contact with before Troy pushed her back gently. Feeling herself shaking, Gabriella grabbed hold of his fore arms, the want still in her eyes, but his eyes told a different story.

They stood, shoulder-to-shoulder, chest to sensitive chest and hip to hip. Her heart hammered as she drowned in his blue eyes.

"One of us in here is a little overdressed don't you think?"

Gabriella could only nod, as he slipped the dress off of her until it was off of her. Exposing her plain white-laced bra and already hardened nipples,

"Gorgeous."

Troy growled as he captured her lips again and slowly slipped the rest of her clothing off. Air hit her skin as with a sharp intake of breath, her clothing was slipped from her and thrown somewhere onto the floor.

Suddenly she felt exposed and vulnerable to the darkened blue gaze of Troy as his eyes slowly raked her soft skin,

"Absolutely beautiful."

His fingers came up to trace her skin as it goose bumped from his touch. Gabriella strained to look down at what his was doing where his hand was going.

"O-OH my-"

Troy traced her breast soft and warm with his fingertips as he heard and felt Gabriella's breathing become very shallow and fast. Felt her heart beating wildly in her chest, and her moans becoming more urgent as he traced around the pink nipple and watched as it hardened from his touch. Slowly he lowered his mouth and kissed where his fingers had been. Gabriella arched her back of the bed as her nails dug deep grooves on his shoulders and she cried out.

"OH Z-A-C!"

He laved the soft pink flesh and drowned from the responses he was getting from her. This was better than anything he had even known in his life to be fantastic. Kneading her breast while kissing it, he found Gabriella's writhing and moving arousing him more than he possibly could imagined as she raked her nails more firmly down his back and onto his shirt. Tugging it did not release it from him and with a low growl in her throat she moved her hand across it and she pulled it off of him. Troy laughed as he looked up at her, releasing her breast to kiss along her breastbone and gave the other one the same amount of attention.

Gabriella didn't care as she felt her eyes roll to the back of her head as Troy's warm mouth latched onto her other breast. Reaching down she traced a path across his back. Troy groaned as he kissed and licked her breast, his own hand traveling southwards as he pressed his knee against her thighs to open them slightly. Rewarded with this he nestled his leg there and moved his fingers down across her stomach, feeling the muscles along her abdomen ripple and contract. Her breath hissed as his hand traveled further to the apex of her thighs to the place that was zinging with sensations.

She heard him chuckle as he licked and sucked his way back up to her neck and finally took her mouth in a passionate open mouthed kiss, moaning as she responded with fiery passion,

Gabriella laughed and moaned as he captured her mouth again as his hands did magic along her inner thigh roaming around, edging that little bit closer until...

"OH GOD!"

He dipped into her warm heat and she felt stars shooting across the inside of her eyelids as she arched against his hand as it played with the entrance to her womanhood. Moisture pooled out and she had to fight with herself not to close her legs against the wonderful, scary, heady sensations he was inflicting on her.

He dipped into her warm heat and she felt stars shooting across the inside of her eyelids as she arched against his hand as it played with the entrance to her womanhood. Moisture pooled out and she had to fight with herself not to close her legs against the wonderful, scary, heady sensations he was inflicting on her. Squeezing his tight cheeks and pressing her hands more forcefully against his thighs she arched her back almost of the bed as he dipped further into her heat, she could feel his fingers just at the entrance and she had to bite her lip really hard to stop herself from screaming. She circled her hands around his waist before deciding to be bolder herself and moved her hand to the front of him right where she knew he was painfully aroused.

Troy hissed as he closed his eyes and groaned deeply into her mouth deepening the kiss as his tongue swirled with hers becoming more frantic and urgent. Releasing her lips for much needed air he nuzzled at her neck and kissed the soft skin there.

As much as Gabriella couldn't see, she could most definitely feel with her hand. He was warm and strong and incredibly hard, she could feel him pulse and twitch in her hand as she wrapped her fingers around it.

"O-OH GOD, Gabriella don't stop!"

Feeling this was an indication that she was doing the right thing, Gabriella became bolder in her strokes and soon Troy began rocking his hips to her rhythm, as his own fingers did the same.

Nothing prepared her for what happened next. She wasn't quite sure whether her heart stopped, or her head exploded or the cry that came out of her was actually heard, but everything began swimming around in her head and a warm sensation pooled in her stomach and spread down each arm. She shook as she arched and she cried as her orgasm hit her like a train. Her hand tightened around Troy's erection as he groaned and stroked her faster. She felt herself floating back down to earth as the muscles all over her body had turned to mush. Troy kissed her eyes, her cheeks her nose as he moved his hand from between her legs and stroked her thigh as she came back down,

"I want you so much, Gabriella."

Looking up into his desire filled eyes, she knew that nothing would stop this from happening, that she wanted this as much as he did.

"I-want you too."

Troy groaned as he kissed her passionately and moved his body to above her's as she opened her legs and allowed him to position himself,

Troy leaned forward and took her mouth in a heated kiss as he pushed in slowly. Groaning deeply they both allowed each other a few seconds to get used to each other as Troy pushed in further. She felt glorious wrapped around him as he sunk deeper into her heat. She arched and cried out soundlessly.

Gabriella pulled on his arms until he was lying on top for her, skin-to-skin, nose-to-nose as she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist,

"Don't you dare stop, I'm going to be alright!"

"Are you sure?"

Gabriella dug her heels into him and Troy stifled a moan as closed his eyes.

"Totally!"

He began slowly at first, reveling in the wondrous heat that was Gabriella having them joined together and kissed her in slow languorous open mouthed kisses, pulling on her lips and tasting her heat and her passion. Soon however he felt her muscles inside slowly tighten more around him and her breathing become faster as she writhed and rocked below him.

"O-O-Oh Tr-roy o-o-o-oh-"

Her eyes widened and her head arched off the bed as Troy too felt sensations behind his navel that traveled right through his erection to where they were joined.

"OH Gabriella I-I..Lo-"

Stars exploded behind his eyes as he screwed them tightly and felt himself let go. He heard Vanessa's passionate cries and they sounded heavenly as they matched his own deep groans as he thrust three more times into her and collapsed.

The clock beside the bed read two-thirty as Troy sat deep in thought against the headboard of the bed. Gabriella laid in peaceful sleep, finally exhausted from the last night. He could feel the strong grip of obsession wind its way around his heart as he looked down at her soft head nestled deep into the pillow as she lay on her side. He knew for certain that he loved her more than life itself, knew that he would do anything for her, anything at all. As from the moment her laid eyes on her, Gabriella Anne Montez belonged to him and him alone.

Smiling slowly he touched her head and ran his finger's through her long curls. Gabriella made a small mewing sound as she pushed her head further into the pillow. He was amazed and how much he felt changed inside. Everything seemed clearer, more focused he knew that this is where he's supposed to be.

Looking down at Gabriella he was so sure that this is where he wanted to be. That this is where he stopped looking for answers and started to look for questions. His life could not have more complete.

Nothing could be heard but the sound of their breathing and the beating of both their hearts as they lay their in the afterglow of what was the most wonderful, frightening, mind-blowing experience they had ever known. Slowly Troy rose until he leaned onto his elbow so he could properly look at her. Flushed from their lovemaking, with lips swollen and a lazy secretive smile that lit up her face and made her look the most delicious woman he had ever had the privilege of knowing. He knew that whatever they need to deal with, they will deal with together.

"Are you still there?"

Gabriella smiled at his question and shook her head as she allowed her hands to flop on the bed beside her head.

"No,come back later!"

Troy laughed and moved some of her curly hair away from her damp forehead and leaned down to kiss it. Looking back to her face with a goofy smile plastered across his. Gabriella opened one eye - caught his expression and groaned loudly.

"Happy with yourself?"

Troy nodded as he kissed her lips slowly, getting a response from her right away. She groaned at her traitorous body that was already psyching itself up for another round of satisfying passion as she discovered to her surprise and something was already beginning to stir. She looked into Troy's ocean blue eyes that slowly darkened and she knew she was lost,

"So what do we do now?"

A slow sexy smile spread across Troy's face as he leaned down and kissed the sensitive area just below the ear that had Gabriella moaning again.

"How about round two?"


End file.
